Typically, exposure settings for a commodity digital camera include three attributes capable of adjustment: (1) aperture; (2) shutter speed; and (3) ISO setting. The aperture is a unit of measurement that determines the size of the opening in a digital camera's lens. The larger the aperture, the greater the amount of light that passes through the lens to the camera's digital sensor. The shutter speed is a unit of measurement that determines how long a digital camera's shutter remains open as an image is captured by the camera. The slower the shutter speed, the longer the exposure time. The ISO setting is a unit of measurement of the light sensitivity of a camera's digital sensor. The higher the ISO setting, the more sensitive the digital sensor.
Presently, commodity digital cameras are available that automatically configure these exposure settings. However, such automatic exposures settings tend to fail to produce image captures of sufficient quality for some systems that include commodity digital cameras as automated components, including the system, described below, for creating a relatively seamless display from a number of commodity projectors. Of course, one could configure the exposure settings manually. However, satisfactory exposure settings often vary from image to image. Consequently, manual configuration of exposure settings would be a time-consuming and error-prone process.